Lecciones de amor
by Janemba 988
Summary: Son Pan es lo que se considera una chica problema, y es por esto mismo que ha recibido un ultimátum de la directora Brief: o acredita sus materias o la expulsará. Aunque su reputación no le interesa, la directora le brindará la ayuda de un tutor, quien no es otro que su hijo mayor, Trunks Brief. Odio, peleas, celos y más, será la combinación peligrosa que entrelazará sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

…

 **Lecciones de amor**

…

 **Prólogo**

…

 **Disclaimer:**

Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente propiedad de su creador, Akira Toriyama y de Toei Animation. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solamente para fines recreativos.

…

El día era como otro. El sol le proporcionaba calor y luz a los seres vivos, la Tierra rotaba sobre su propio eje, las ciudades seguían su funcionamiento, y la chica conocida como Son Pan, nuevamente esperaba paciente en la oficina de la directora Briefs.

Después de tantos castigos, regaños, llamadas de atención y demás, era conocida en su colegio como la típica chica problema.

Algunos le temían, otros la respetaban y otros simplemente ignoraban sus antecedentes casi criminales.

Aquel día, estaba esperando su castigo por lo que ella consideraba una 'pequeñez'.

"La Directora Bulma es una mujer bastante aburrida" pensó mientras ponía las piernas sobre el escritorio de la susodicha. "Me pregunto si es casada, aunque juzgando por su carácter, creo que eso es algo imposible" resolvió.

Empezó a examinar sus uñas como si la tierra que llevaba ahora debajo de estas, fuese el objeto de estudio más impresionante de la Historia Universal.

"Sip, definitivamente es una aburrida. Además, yo no hice nada malo" se encogió de hombros.

El sonido del picaporte girando la hizo sobresaltar. Bajando los pies a una súper velocidad, arregló su falda del uniforme y se puso derecha, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos sobre su regazo y miraba hacia el frente.

La directora Briefs era una mujer bastante joven y elegante —Pan le calculaba no más de treinta años—, de la cual se sabían pocos detalles de su vida privada, y a pesar de ello, irradiaba un aura que inspiraba total confianza. Sin embargo, para la joven Son era como su némesis, pues era gracias a ella que su padre se enteraba de todas sus travesuras y eso, era algo imperdonable.

—Buen día, Pan— le saludó la mujer de azul cabellera.

La chica se percató que ella llevaba un buen número de papeles apilados y se excusó mostrando sus sucias manos.

—Lo siento, directora Briefs, le ayudaría pero, como ve, mis manos están todas llenas de tierra —dijo con fingida pena.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario, puedo arreglarlo yo sola —le explicó.

Delgada, de movimientos gráciles y encantador trato, la directora era mujer cautivante a primera vista. Mas, al conocerla más a fondo, era vanidosa, de un fuerte carácter y con una gran determinación.

—Directora... —trató de persuadirla de que ella no había sido la única culpable del alboroto anterior.

La mujer estaba sentada frente a ella y apoyó los brazos en el escritorio.

—No me digas nada, Pan, porque ya sé que tú sí fuiste culpable y también sé que no fuiste la única —se adelantó a la evidente insinuación de réplica de la chica morena—. Pero ya debes estar consciente que Mai no es más que una chica altamente influenciable, y por ende, ella no será castigada; la mente criminal detrás del desastre eres tú —la miró directo a los ojos.

La chica tragó saliva y se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

—Entonces tal vez debería darme un traje a rayas y un número de identificación de prisionera. Ya que soy una mente criminal... —se burló ella.

—Deja tus comentarios sarcásticos para otra ocasión, por favor. La madre de Marron llamó más que molesta y amenazó con convocar a una reunión con el consejo estudiantil y los padres de familia, para considerar mi destitución —le informó con voz firme y seria.

Pan rodó los ojos ante la noticia. No era algo nuevo escuchar esas mismas palabras en cada ocasión que estaba ahí, aunque siempre salía bien librada de ello.

—Entonces —agregó con ironía—, sería mejor que me echara de una maldita vez del colegio, ¿no? De esa manera se evitaría tantos problemas.

La directora Brief apretó los dientes ante tal desconsiderada respuesta.

—Ya no eres una mocosa para que te comportes de una manera tan insolente, ¡tienes quince años, por Kami! Y en este año te graduarás. Además, si hiciera eso, ¿sabes cuánto afectaría a la imagen de tu padre, el investigador más importante actualmente? —le cuestionó con suma molestia.

Uh, era verdad. Son Gohan era uno de los hombres más brillantes en ese momento. Sus descubrimientos habían sido de gran ayuda en la Capsule Corporation, cuyo fundador había fundado también ese mismo colegio.

Sip, estaba consciente del daño que le haría a la imagen de su padre si le expulsaran de tan prestigiada institución educativa, pues era conocida la dificultad de ingresar ahí, ya que el examen de admisión constaba de 150 reactivos y se necesitaban 120 aciertos para aprobarlo.

Pan, era claro, evitó hacer tal examen... Un grave error.

—Sí, ya está claro que no destaco en nada, directora —farfulló, apoyando el mentón sobre el escritorio y mirándola con tristeza.

Ella resopló, aún más fastidiada.

—Toda la energía, el empeño, la determinación que empleas para crear el caos, deberías utilizarlas para aprobar tus asignaturas —le reclamó.

—Pero directora, no es mi culpa que Marron sea tan fácil de molestar —se disculpó, uniendo sus dedos índice y hablando en un bajo tono.

—¡No seas cínica, Pan! Esa chica es demasiado noble para defenderse ella misma, o siquiera para acusarte, y es por eso mismo que su madre ha llamado furiosa para pedir mi destitución, a no ser que te expulse o te ponga un ultimátum —le advirtió con severidad.

Pan miró el rostro de la directora, creyendo encontrar un dejo de preocupación.

—Al parecer esa mujer es muy difícil de tratar, ¿eh? —le sonrió con burla.

—No es momento para que hagas ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos, Son. Y sí, 'esa mujer' como la llamas, es de un trato difícil, además de su fuerte carácter y fría manera de tratar a los demás; al parecer, con Marron hace una pequeña excepción. Si fuera poco, es la vicepresidenta de la Red Ribbon Company, socio importante de la C.C. Pan... ¡Pan! —le gritó al verla jugar con un avioncito de papel hecha con una hoja de reciclaje.

La chica soltó su juguete improvisado por el sobresalto y se puso erguida en su asiento.

—Yo... yo sí le estaba prestando atención, Directora Brief —balbuceó al ver el tremendo ceño fruncido de la mujer.

Bulma resopló y alejó los deseos de darle una buena lección a esa impertinente chica.

¿Uh, lección? Esa palabra le había dado una excelente idea.

—Directora Brief... —dijo Pan como inicio de una nueva excusa.

—No digas más, Pan, he tenido suficiente de este asunto. Sin embargo —se apresuró a decir al ver a la joven Son precipitarse hacia la puerta— todavía nos quedan asuntos que resolver.

Pan no pudo excusarse y sin más remedio, se dirigió a su asiento mientras recogía su avioncito y comenzaba a doblarlo obstinadamente.

—Entonces, ¿de qué asuntos habla? —preguntó sin miramientos.

La directora Bulma la miró con desafío.

—Eres una chica tenaz y con demasiada inventiva. Todo ese liderazgo que demuestras al comenzar a plantar el caos, deberías utilizarlo para aprobar tus asignaturas. Por lo tanto —ignoró los refunfuños de Pan— he decidido darte una última oportunidad. Y escúchalo bien, si aún así desperdicias lo que te ofrezco, ten por seguro que nunca más volverás a esta institución, ni siquiera de visita —le advirtió con voz amenazante.

Pan sonrió con burla y se removió en su silla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, la directora Bulma Brief me está amenazando, ¡esto es algo épico! Una mujer de treinta años amenazando a una chica de quince, uhum, eso es malo —decía mientras negaba con el dedo índice, aun sonriendo con sorna.

Esa acción fue más de lo que Bulma podía soportar. La tomó del brazo y la llevó firmemente hasta la puerta de la oficina, sin atender a los ruegos de la joven Son.

—Escucha bien esto, Son Pan: nadie te extrañará en esta escuela si te expulso. No obstante, a tu padre se le aprecia y respeta demasiado, y si tú, al ser su hija, le profesas el mismo cariño y respeto, entenderás qué hacer. Así pues, la última oportunidad que te ofrezco, es la ayuda de un tutor para que apruebes tus materias; de esa manera, te graduarás y no serás ya un problema para nosotros —finalizó con rudeza.

Pan, todavía sujeta por el brazo, luchaba inútilmente por zafarse del agarre. Le preocupaba la hora: eran casi las tres y su madre le esperaba; le preocupaba el clima: ¿qué tal si llovía? Y le preocupaba que, seguramente, Mai le esperaba desde hacía horas. Después muchas otras preocupaciones mundanas, estaba la reputación de su padre y su propia situación escolar.

—¡Oiga, suélteme que me lastima! Además, usted no puede amenazarme de esa forma, y si cree que soy un maldito problema, ¡váyase al infierno! No tengo tiempo para escuchar sermones y menos de una mujer como usted —terminó resoplando por el esfuerzo mientras era soltada poco a poco por la directora.

La joven Son, sintiéndose libre, trató de salir por la puerta, mas la directora apoyaba su mano derecha firmemente sobre ésta para evitar que escapase.

—Ni creas que te librarás tan fácil. Escúchame, Pan, tendrás un tutor y punto. No excusas, no lloriqueos, no estupideces, ¿has comprendido? Así que mañana, después de tus clases habituales, vendrás aquí y te presentaré a tu tutor —ordenó con voz firme.

Pan estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que ella soportaría estar junto a un nerd que intentaría en vano explicarle? Era patético.

—¡Yo no vendré a conocer a ningún nerd idiota! Haga lo que quiera pero yo no vendré —dijo firmemente.

Bulma frunció el ceño y puso las manos en sus caderas.

—¡Nada de eso! Vendrás y punto, aunque no lo quieras —abrió la puerta y, literalmente, la echó fuera—. ¡Y ese 'nerd' es mi hijo mayor, Trunks Brief! —dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

¿Qué? ¿Su hijo mayor? A ver, si ella tenía treinta, más o menos, su hijo no podía tener más de diez años, ¿verdad? ¡¿Acaso era una broma?!

—¡Oiga, yo no quiero a un niño como tutor!

Y, a pesar del escándalo que estaba armando fuera de su oficina, la directora no le abrió.

¿Y ahora?

—¡No quiero un tutor —lloriqueó— y menos si es su hijo!

Definitivamente, ese chico sería un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí estoy, estrenando fic y bueno, aunque parezca un típico fic escolar, trataré de amoldarlo a mi manera de redactar y será un tanto fuerte en ocasiones, por eso el rating, aunque debería ser un poco más alto si se me pasa la mano en algún momento, pero por le momento me parece correcto. Espero que les haya llamado la atención, ya saben, cualquier opinión, duda, amenaza de muerte, y demás, déjenmelo en los reviews y yo trataré de responder vía PM o sino, en las notas de cada capítulo, jajaja. Que tengan un buen día. :D**_


	2. Capítulo primero

**Lecciones de amor**

…

 **Capítulo primero**

…

Pan seguía parada delante de la puerta luego de ser literalmente echada por la directora Briefs. Pataleó, gritó y maldijo cuanto pudo y ni aún así logró que la mujer de azul cabellera saliera a darle más explicaciones, porque de algo estaba segura: ella ni muerta recibiría la ayuda de un niño.

A lo lejos una muchacha de negra cabellera la observaba con gran interés. Desde que la chica Son inició con su puchero, ella había decidido mantenerse alejada por un tiempo para no ser blanco de sus agresiones, al menos hasta que Pan se cansara de hacer desorden en los pasillos.

––¡Maldita! ¡Maldita bruja! ––gritó la chica Son con todas sus fuerzas mientras se derrumbaba por fin a mitad del pasillo––. Le juro que el día que se muera iré a bailar sobre su pútrida tumba.

Acto seguido se levantó y pateó la puerta. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien tocar su hombro.

––No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes, para ese entonces tu bien podrías estar en prisión purgando una condena de cadena perpetua.

Pan frunció el ceño, mas al instante soltó una ligera risa al notar el tono divertido de su amiga.

––Sí, Mai, creo que tienes mucha razón en eso.

La otra chica sonrió ampliamente y, tomando del brazo a su amiga, salieron del colegio.

Durante el trayecto, Pan relató lo acontecido a Mai con lujo de detalles, claro, no sin interrumpir su narración para lanzar un par de insultos contra la familia Briefs, captando la atención de muchos transeúntes ante el tono desmedido que usaba la joven, avergonzando en gran medida a su acompañante.

––Entonces ––dijo cuando su amiga terminó–– tendrás que quedarte con ese sujeto por las tardes, ¿eh? Sin duda la directora Bulma sabe cómo sacarte de tus casillas, aunque todavía no puedo digerir que sea casada y tenga un hijo, es decir, ella no aparenta mayor edad que tu mamá, y siempre que la veía con profesor Yamcha reafirmaba mi teoría de que eran novios… aunque tal vez ella engañe a su esposo con él, ¿no lo crees? ––cuestionó en pose pensativa.

––¡Y a quién diablos le importa! Su esposo se lo tendrá merecido por ser tan estúpido de casarse con una mujer que está completamente loca y no haberla internado en un hospital psiquiátrico en cuanto pudo ––refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

La gente que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad las empujaba y apretujaba de vez en cuando. El sonido de los automóviles resultaba hiriente para los oídos, además del incesante murmullo de la gente a su alrededor que perturbaba su conversación. Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada, ya que esa era la hora precisa en que muchos salían a comer de sus empleos,

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un callejón, pues, como siempre, debían arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con ciertos sujetos que osaron burlarse de su aspecto, lo cual pagarían con sangre. No solamente eran un problema en la escuela, lo eran también fuera de ella, y no importaba el riesgo que corrían ni los regaños, golpes e insultos que podrían recibir luego de cada pelea, lo más importante era sentir la sangre fluir aceleradamente por sus venas, la sensación de poder que aumentaba a la par que lo hacía la adrenalina, el dolor de sus nudillos al impactar contra la mandíbula del oponente; lo importante era esa sensación de ser invencibles, de no tener un rival que se les comparara, eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Cualquier otra cosa, era pura basura.

––Oh, aquí están las estúpidas del otro día, pensé que no vendrían solamente porque usan bragas ––fue el saludo que escucharon al asomarse al callejón.

Ahí las esperaban alrededor de cinco sujetos, todos con uniformes escolares, pero con una actitud no propia de un escolar; tenían una edad aproximada a la de las chicas.

––Hum, yo pensé que ustedes no vendrían por temor de ser derrotados por nosotras, porque debes admitir que al final su cara no será lo más herido ––alegó Pan con una actitud segura.

El líder apretó los puños y se acercó a ambas con actitud amenazante. Ellas siguieron tranquilas.

––Escúchenme, par de imbéciles, espero que estén conscientes de que las superamos en tamaño, número y fuerza, así que no queremos lloriqueos cuando las tengamos de rodillas frente a nosotros ––espetó.

Mai se echó a reír y Pan movió la mano en un gesto de desdén, con lo cual los tipos se enfurecieron y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba su líder. Antes de que se abalanzaran sobre ellas, la voz de la joven Son los hizo estremecer de rabia.

––Basta de parloteo, señoritas, vamos a pelear, ¿o qué, tienen miedo?

Si ellos hubieran necesitado un buen motivo para atacar a las chicas, ahora ya lo tenían. Ambas tiraron lejos sus mochilas, y se pusieron en posición de pelea. El primer golpe fue dado por Pan, un fuerte puñetazo que impactó directamente al mentón del líder y lo tiró lejos. Mai, por su parte, dio una fuerte patada al sujeto que intentó tomarla del cabello, y otra patada más al sujeto que intentó atacarla por la espalda. Pan tomó el brazo del cuarto y lo dobló hasta ponerlo en la espalda del mismo, y después lo arrojó contra una pared, donde su cráneo chocó estrepitosamente y lo dejó inconsciente. El quinto y último, al ver a sus compañeros derrotados, intentó escapar, aunque fue detenido cuando Mai lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo voltear y ser recibido por los puños de ambas chicas.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, los cinco bravucones yacían en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor e intentando ponerse de pie y auxiliar al que seguía inconsciente.

Pan se acercó con sigilo al líder y puso un pie sobre el pecho de éste, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el suelo.

––Espero que con esto te quede claro quiénes somos y cuál es tu posición, pues de lo contrario ––se inclinó y lo sujetó de la camisa para poner sus caras frente a frente––, conocerás el verdadero infierno, ¿has comprendido?

Él asintió mientras sus labios temblaban. La ira se disipó al caer en cuenta de que esas chicas golpeaban con mucha más fuerza de la que esperaban, además de que sus movimientos eran tan precisos y fluidos que bien podrían ser unas profesionales en las artes marciales. De cualquier modo, la lección estaba aprendida, aunque no de la mejor forma, pero siempre era valiosa. Esas chicas de aspecto delicado y sumiso eran verdaderas peleadoras y del más alto nivel, por lo cual se habían ganado su respeto, y a pesar de que esa no había sido la pelea más larga que hubiesen tenido, sí era la única en que todos habían sido derrotados. Eso era lo más interesante del asunto.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Pan le indicó a Mai que era momento de retirarse; la otra sintió y recogieron sus mochilas.

––¡Espera! ––gritó el líder al verlas marchar.

Ambas miraron al chico rubio titubear ante la atención de las féminas y de sus compañeros.

––¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me gustaría recordar el nombre de la chica que me ha derrotado.

Las dos se miraron confundidas por un instante.

––Mi nombre es Pan y ella es Mai, así que deja de fastidiar –– rezongó ella antes de alejarse, seguida de su amiga, quien estaba tan perturbada por la intervención de ese sujeto como ella misma, aunque aún pudieron escucharlo gritar:

––¡Mi nombre es David Fish!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de despedirse de Mai ––pues vivían en lados opuestos de la ciudad––, Pan regresó con los ánimos por los suelos, pues debido a la estrecha relación de la directora Bulma con su padre, era seguro que su madre la reñiría por ese asunto y además por llegar a casa a altas horas de la noche.

Y así fue.

––¿Podrías explicarme por qué llegas tan tarde? ––Videl le cuestionó cuando su hija apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

La adolescente bufó, cansada por la actitud de su progenitora.

––No fastidies ––gruñó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente.

Videl dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

––Tu padre llamó en la tarde y me dijo cosas increíbles, cosas que no quiero creer pero sé que si la directora Briefs te ha dado esa oportunidad, debe tenerte gran aprecio.

––¿Qué dijiste? ––inquirió más sorprendida que enojada la chica–– Mamá, debes estar bromeando si piensas que yo dejaré que esa bruja me dé ese tipo de órdenes, ¡ella me desprecia! Además, yo no voy a recibir la ayuda de un maldito ratón de biblioteca, ¡es degradante!

––Es una gran oportunidad, ya que…

El estrépito de la puerta de su hija al cerrarse acalló cualquier intento de persuasión de su parte, dejándola con la incesante pregunta de qué había hecho mal o pasado por alto en la educación de su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque al final Mai pudo convencer a su amiga de presentarse a la dirección como había sido acordado, siempre y cuando ella consiguiera toda la información posible de ese tal _Trunks Briefs._

Y ahora estaba sentada en frente a ese escritorio perfectamente ordenado, esperando pacientemente a que Bulma llegara con su hijo.

 _"No te preocupes, seguro todo estará bien"_ había dicho Mai, cosa que no dejó convencida del todo a la chica Son, quien por naturaleza era desconfiada.

Estaba a punto de tocar una foto que se asoma de un fólder, cuando se escuchó el girar del picaporte.

––Lamento hacerte esperar tanto ––se disculpó la mujer de cabello azul al entrar.

Cuando Pan estaba pronta para refunfuñar, se fijó en el chico que entró justo detrás de ella. Alto, de buen cuerpo, cabello entre lila y azulado, ojos azulados, piel bronceada, pero sobre todo, con una cara de pocos amigos, la dejó boquiabierta, no por el hecho de que fuera guapo, eso la tenía sin el mínimo de los cuidados, sino que al parecer rondaba entre los dieciséis o diecisiete años, y su estupefacción no pasó desapercibida para Bulma.

––¿Lo ves? Te dije que Trunks no era ningún ratón de biblioteca, ¿no te parece guapo? Él será tu tutor, así que considérate afortunada, además de que es muy inteligente, y cómo no, si es el hijo de una genio como yo ––fanfarroneó, aunque su hijo se mantuvo alejado de ambas y Pan ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

––¿En verdad es su hijo?

––Así es ––respondió la directora, orgullosa,

Unos segundos de incómodo silencio siguieron a eso. Trunks sin prestar atención a las mujeres, Bulma sin entender por qué Pan estaba tan sorprendida, y ésta haciendo cuentas mentales.

Luego de un rato, la morena abrió la boca y no precisamente para decir algo amable.

––¡Cuán vieja es usted! ––gritó ella con una mueca de terror.

Bulma enrojeció de ira.

––¿Cómo que vieja?

Y mientras la mujer de ojos azules le daba un largo discurso de modales y discreción a la joven, Trunks entornó los ojos con fastidio y se preguntó cómo era posible que su madre cayera en el juego sucio de aquella jovenzuela, porque sabía que esas semanas de tutoría serían un fastidio para él.

La joven Son Pan era un caso perdido.

—

 _ **¡Hola! Desaparecí por muchos meses gracias a mis inmejorables cualidades de mago ('). Dejando de lado eso, quiero decirles que me siento fatal por hacerlas esperar por este capítulo y aunque las cosas no me salieron como yo esperaba, ya que la historia que planeé en un principio se vio afectada por hechos que no comprendo, seguiré con esto a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ **celestia carito** _ **por tu review.**_

 **Carmen:** _ **ten por seguro que será mucho peor que en DBGT, mucho pero, te lo aseguro, jajaja.**_

 **Babymercury:** _ **jajaja, sí, son más XD. Gracias por tu review.**_

 **Angie Monroy:** _ **Ya está el capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**_

 _ **Y**_ **atal15** _ **qué mal que te haya parecido aburrido, pero nunca se puede complacer a absolutamente todos, eso es siempre as´, pero espero que con este capítulo las cosas se hayan aclarado un poco. :D**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Lecciones de amor**

…

 **Capítulo Segundo**

…

 **Polos opuestos: te odio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Quién lo diría? La directora Bulma Brief tenía bien escondidos sus secretos y aunque a Pan le hubiese dado lo mismo, debía admitir que saber algo que los demás estudiantes no, le daba una gran ventaja la cual usaría en un futuro ya fuera lejano o cercano… daba lo mismo. Si eso le ayudaba de alguna manera a zafarse de algún problema, no dudaría en hacer uso de ese conocimiento, ni aunque ello implicara que la familia Brief saliera afectada.

Pan tuvo que contener las ganas de sonreír malévolamente y frotarse las manos como el típico villano de las películas. En primera, porque la idea de que la tomaran por loca era demasiado mala, y segundo, porque estaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil de la directora y Trunks estaba sentado a su lado, aunque ignorándola, mas no por ello dejaba de sentir una especie de aversión hacia él.

"Niño mimado" gruñó mentalmente mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

La gente pasaba frente a sus ojos sin inmutarse por la cotidianeidad de su día, monótonos, como simples robots creados por una sociedad consumista, encapsulados por los intereses y las falsas necesidades creadas por una sociedad globalizada… Uff, debía dejar de leer artículos conspiracionales en internet. En fin, las personas pasaban y ellos avanzaban, y a algún lugar debían llegar y ese era la residencia Brief: Capsule Corporation.

Por alguna razón, el diseño de la corporación le resultaba fascinante, pero no lo dejaría mostrar en sus facciones, por lo que su rosto fue más frío y duro que el de una roca cuando bajaron del auto.

—Y bien, Pan —dijo Bulma de pronto—, ¿qué te parece?

—No necesito decírselo, ¿o sí? —respondió ella con sequedad.

La mujer de azul cabello iba a protestar cuando Trunks intervino.

—Es considerada cortesía el que tú respondas lo más educadamente posible cuando un mayor te hace una pregunta. ¿O qué, no conoces lo que es la cortesía? —la miró airado.

Ella apretó los puños y espetó.

—¡Serás idiota! ¿Me crees retrasada o algo por el estilo? Claro que sé acerca de la cortesía, aunque es muy distinto el que yo alguna vez la haya usado.

"Jaque mate" pensó Pan cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con triunfo. Trunks sonrió con ironía y le dio la espalda.

—Eso no me lo tienes que decir, se nota a leguas que tú no eres una _señorita_ , así que no tengo por qué limitar mis palabras contigo, ¿cierto?

—¡Trunks Brief, ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo como eso! Aunque ella se comporte de esa manera, debes portarte bien, ¿has entendido? —le regañó Bulma.

La escena era grotescamente patética a los ojos de Pan porque, debía admitirlo, ver que la directora riñera de forma tal a su hijo sin siquiera importar quién estuviera frente a ellos, era algo memorable.

Quizás, Bulma Briefs podría empezar a agradarle.

—Pan, pasa dentro, no quiero que terminen de estudiar muy tarde. Le prometí a tu madre que llegarías temprano.

Dada la extraña forma circular de la construcción, lo que predominaba en aquel hogar eran los ángulos, por lo que se adivinaban los gustos tan excéntricos de la familia. Al ser guiada por Bulma hacia un pequeño salón en donde recibiría sus tutorías, pudo percatarse del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Hubiera dicho que no había nadie más, pero de la nada apareció un gato negro que pasó entre sus piernas y logró desestabilizarla, provocando que cayera de rodillas en el pasillo. Rápidamente se levantó y echó una leve mirada a Bulma, quien por fortuna no se había percatado del incidente, el cual habría quedado en el olvido, a no ser por un pequeñísimo detalle.

—Aparte de maleducada, torpe —murmuró el joven Brief pasando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Preparándose para darle un golpe, se detuvo. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía si era buena idea empezar una pelea. Las consecuencias nunca le habían importado, y mucho menos qué tan fuerte o grande era su adversario. ¿Acaso era que se sentía fuera de lugar? Porque sus peleas siempre eran en la escuela o en algún sucio callejón, nunca en una casa tan elegante como esa.

"Maldición" dijo en su mente al verlo desaparecer en una esquina.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a un pequeño salón que no tenía otra cosa más que una alfombra de color azul marino, un par de sillones, varios libreros repletos, una mesa al centro… y un ventanal que dejaba que la luz natural entrase por este, pero no se veía otra cosa que el amplio jardín de la Capsule Corp. y eso para Pan era una sentencia a muerte.

—Bien, chicos, aquí es donde, de ahora en adelante, estudiarán juntos —comentó con una gran sonrisa la mujer de ojos azules.

—Corrijo, yo solamente le explicaré a esa torpe lo que no entienda, ¿para qué quiero yo estudiar algo que sé de memoria? —dijo Trunks recargado en el marco de la puerta y mirando hacia la nada.

Bulma tocó el hombro de Pan al ver que ella estaba a nada de lanzarse sobre su hijo y le susurró que tratara de no hacer nada tonto o estaría en problemas, y que también no cayera en las provocaciones de Trunks, ya que él no estaba de buen humor últimamente. Luego de eso y advertirle a su hijo que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Y el silencio reinó, extendiendo sus dominios en el pequeño espacio.

El chico se había acomodado en uno de los sillones, cerrando los ojos y respirando tranquilamente, por lo que en apariencia estaba dormido. Pan, por su parte, estaba mirando a través del ventanal y se preguntaba por qué estaba soportando eso, considerando también que la idea de estrellar su rostro contra el vidrio era mil millones de veces mejor que estar ahí con un sujeto que evidentemente no le simpatizaba, ni necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, y dado que estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, se concentró en observar el bello jardín que podía apreciar en ese momento.

Las flores crecían en setas, dando un hermoso contraste con el verdor del césped y la calma del viento. Podría decirse que en ese instante no había manera que la paz se viese abruptamente interrumpida por nada, mas la vida tenía planes distintos a lo que se esperaba.

—No pareces del tipo de mujer que se interesa en la jardinería o esas cosas —comentó Trunks sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo y mirándola con pereza.

—Ya lo sé, solamente estaba distraída, aunque no creo que te interese lo que a mí me gusta o no —respondió ella fijando su vista en el chico.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo, para indicarle a Pan después que se sentara en el sillón, a lo cual ella atendió de mala gana.

—Veamos —dijo Trunks dejando escapar un suspiro—, por lo que se ve, no eres muy brillante que digamos: sólo dos materias aprobadas de ocho, ¿eh? —la joven gruñó al detectar el tono hostil de su interlocutor—, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que una de esas materias sea Historia. ¿Amenazaste al profesor o algo por el estilo? —cuestionó con desgano.

Ella frunció el ceño e hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—El maestro Roshi es un pervertido, yo nada más compré algunas revistas _hentai…_ no hay más magia que eso —dijo con voz tranquila.

Trunks rió sin ganas ante el comentario de la chica, pensando que estaba perdiendo tiempo por nada.

—Ya, lo sobornaste —murmuró.

—Yo lo llamo _astucia_ —farfulló ella con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo con fijeza, y añadió en un susurro—: imbécil.

—Bueno, lo que sea, esa "astucia" no te ha ayudado en las demás materias, así que es mejor que empecemos con esta tortura de una vez. Mientras más pronto empecemos, más pronto te irás y me libraré de tu molesta compañía —comentó más para sí mismo, sin tomarle importancia a la mirada asesina que le dio la morena.

—¿Por qué me odias? No es que quiera ser tu amiga o algo así, pero nada más verme, te empezaste a comportar como un idiota —preguntó ella al verlo sacar un libro muy grueso de un librero cercano.

—Oh, ¿en serio me estoy comportando así? Creí que la idiota aquí eras tú, y para tu información, no te odio, solamente no me agradas —le dijo dándole una sonrisa por demás falsa y deslumbrante.

Pan se quedó estupefacta, pues era visible que le estaba tomando el pelo y eso no podía permitírselo.

—¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la mierda que sale de tu boca, maldito bastardo?! —le espetó, levantándose de su asiento en actitud amenazante.

—¡Vaya! Es bueno que te des cuenta de eso, de otra manera, no sería tan divertido —dijo con una sonrisa burlona —. Sin embargo —añadió— no permitiré que te dirijas a mí con ese tipo de vocabulario, porque no estamos en una prisión y no tengo por qué soportar lo berrinches de una estúpida puberta como tú. ¿Sabes? ¡Tengo una maldita vida y no dejaré que tú, con tu horrible hedor a pañales sucios de chica de secundaria, me arruine mis planes! Así que ahora pon tu trasero en esa silla y dime todo lo que no entiendas de química —espetó, arrojando con violencia el libro sobre la mesita, la cual se tambaleó por el peso y casi cae a los pies de la morena.

Pan, sorprendida por el ataque de violencia repentino que su "tutor" había sufrido, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que él le había indicado y tomó el libro, pasando página por página, en busca del primer tema de aquel semestre de química. Cuando lo encontró, alzó la vista del libro hacia Trunks, para descubrirlo con el ceño fruncido y un brazo apoyado en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en este. Miraba hacia el jardín y ella dudó un instante en si era buena idea llamar su atención o dejar pasar sólo uno segundos más. Cuando él volvió su rostro hacia ella, mirándola entre aburrido y fastidiado, ella tímidamente —algo extraño siendo como era—, le mostró el tema y Trunks se acercó más para dar un vistazo.

—¿Enlaces covalentes, iónicos y metálicos, eso no lo entiendes? —cuestionó el chico de cabello lila en tono neutro.

—Pues sí —respondió ella escuetamente.

El chico estiró sus brazos y sacudió luego la cabeza, a modo de decir "tú no tienes remedio".

—Está bien, saca tu libreta y haz apuntes si lo necesitas, ¿está bien? Espero que no seas una retardada, porque acabarás con toda mi paciencia, que ya de por sí es poca.

Pan gruñó por el comentario, mas hizo lo que le pidió. Era tan raro, pensó, o quizás el sujeto era bipolar. Dio un respingo al ver que Trunks se paraba y se acuclillaba justo a un lado suyo, rozando su brazo con el de ella, cálido y suave, además de que su loción —que no era demasiado fuerte, sino una fragancia natural— le llegaba a sus fosas nasales y, debía admitirlo, le gustaba ese olor. Pero —esa era la palabra— eso no disipaba la sensación de incomodidad, y también que temía, por primera vez en sus quince años de corta existencia, la furia de alguien, porque sabía por instinto que ese sujeto no se detendría de golpearla si lo requería, solamente porque ella fuera una chica.

Él repitió sus explicaciones cuantas veces fue necesario, si perder los estribos ni elevar el tono de su voz. Pan, sorprendida, apenas atinaba a hacer rápidas pero precisas anotaciones en su cuaderno, y para cuando Trunks le dio unos cuantos ejercicios del tema, ella pudo resolverlos sin problemas. Todo fue bien, pensó la chica de morena cabellera, no había sucedido nada de lo que pudiera quejarse. Ese sujeto se estaba comportando de una manera diferente y pensó que sería una buena idea agradecérselo. En eso estaba pensando cunado el chico le dijo que era hora de que empezara a guardar sus cosas, pues eran casi las seis de la tarde y debía marcharse a casa. Pan asintió y guardó con rapidez su cuaderno y lápiz, mas de improvisto Trunks la sujetó de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras por los pasillos de la Corporación.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos está pasando? —cuestionó con suma molestia la morena mientras trataba de liberarse.

—Nada, sólo que tu hora de partir llegó, pero como eres tan lenta no pudiste recoger todas tus cosas. Si mañana tienes el valor de volver a pisar esta casa, quizás tus cosas podrían seguir aquí —respondió al llegar a la puerta principal.

Apenas pudo Pan procesar aquellas palabras, porque de un momento a otro había sido literalmente echada de la casa. Y lo que la hacía rabiar era que ese chico de cabello lila la había engañado con una actuación perfecta. Ah, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, se decía mentalmente mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pues su cartera y su teléfono estaban entre las cosas que había olvidado en la casa de los Brief.

Ni la penumbra de las callejuelas ni el silencio y soledad de estas la hacían temblar en lo más mínimo; después de todo ese era _su territorio_ y se sentía totalmente segura ahí. Sin embargo, algo la molestaba mucho, ¿debía hacerle pagar inmediatamente al chico o debía esperar a que esas absurdas sesiones de tutoría se acabaran para hacer añicos el orgullo del sujeto? Midiendo los pros y los contras de tal encrucijada, llegó a su casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

La hora no le era de mucha importancia, pero cuando vio la figura de su madre cernirse sobre ella como un león sobre su presa, supo que estaba en serios problemas y no tenía escapatoria. Videl, su hermosa, tranquila y dulce madre ahora lucía con el ceño fruncido, las manos en las caderas y la punta de uno de sus zapatos golpeaba repetidamente el suelo; la actitud de un detective o un mafioso cuando quiere obtener información sin titubeos.

—A la sala ahora, jovencita —indicó en un tono que no daba cabida a objeciones.

Pan, resignada, dejó por ahí su bolso y se sentó a escuchar los regaños de su madre, los cuales fueron bastante variados: "Tu padre y yo hacemos lo más que podemos por ti, pero parece que no lo entiendes", "No entiendo qué es lo que pretendes con esa actitud", "Mientras vivas bajo este techo, debes seguir ciertas normas", "Tu lenguaje no es propio de una señorita", y demás. A decir verdad, la chica apenas y ponía atención en ello, porque ese discurso, lo sabía bien, ya estaba más que esperado por ella. Luego de que su madre diera un suspiro profundo, la mandó a su habitación sin cenar, cosa que la chica lamentó montones porque se moría de hambre en esa ocasión.

Y sentía que la vida era injusta, porque la culpa de que ella llegara tarde era toda de ese estúpido Trunks Brief.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Pan se apresuró a salir lo más rápido posible, pue el auto de Mai había llegado. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de despedirse de su madre, aún estaba molesta con ella.

—Hola, Pan —la saludó su compañera con una sonrisa,

—Mai, ¿tienes lo que me prometiste?

—Ah, claro, el informe, déjame ver —rebuscó en su bolso para sacar un fólder y extendérselo a la morena—. Aquí está, justo como lo pediste.

—¿Segura que ese amigo tuyo ha obtenido la información correcta?, porque de lo contrario, entonces tendré que darle un buen recordatorio —dijo con acritud.

Mai frunció levemente el ceño en señal de enojo.

—¡Shu es de fiar, Pan! Jamás haría trampa y menos sabiendo que hay de por medio mucho.

La joven Son frunció los labios y movió su mano para restarle importancia, para acto seguido abrir el sobre y leer lo más relevante de aquél informe.

 **Nombre:** _Trunks Brief_

 **Nacimiento:** _29 de noviembre_

 **Edad:** _17 años_

 **Ocupación:** _Estudiante en el Orange Star High School; tutor de medio tiempo_

 **Padres:** _Bulma Brief y Vegeta Ouji_

 **Hermano/a:** _Bra Brief_

 **Amigos cercanos:** _Son Goten; Ubb -_

 **Estado civil:** _Soltero_

 **Actual/Última relación sentimental:** _Marron Jinzon_

—¿Conque la rubia Marron, eh? —Murmuró con suspicacia Pan al cerrar con rapidez el fólder—. Ya sabía que era extraño que ese sujeto me odiara sin razón, pero es demasiado bajo para esa chica quejarse con su ex novio por un asunto en el que ese idiota no tiene nada qué ver.

Mai la miró desde su asiento con curiosidad, pues conocía la mirada astuta de Pan.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ya sabes que la directora te tiene en la mira y sólo espera que cometas un error para expulsarte, ¿quieres correr el riesgo? —le dijo en tono persuasivo.

La morena movió la cabeza y sonrío con diversión chispeante, al tiempo que miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil.

—No, no soy estúpida, Mai, sé qué está planeando Bulma Brief y no me dejaré ganar. Sin embargo —la miró directo a los ojos—, creo que debemos utilizar el plan de emergencia.

Su compañera parpadeó varias veces, completamente perpleja.

—N-no estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, Pan?

—¿Qué, y por qué no?

—Rayos, Son —le dijo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos—, no creo que seas capaz de hacer eso. Sería verte muy desesperada.

Pan sonrió.

—Si por desesperada te refieres a desesperada por acabar con el orgullo de Trunks Brief, sí, tienes razón. Les demostraré a todos aquellos que me subestimaron que con Son Pan nadie se mete, y lo pagarán muy caro —soltó una risita malévola.

Mai bufó, dándose por vencida al instante.

—¿Y cuándo pondrás en marcha el plan?

—Mientras más pronto, mejor —dijo, sacando un pequeño listón rosado con detalles en diverso colores vivos y poniéndoselo en la cabeza—. Hoy iniciaremos con el plan "Chica Buena" —exclamó haciendo una voz tierna y mirada igual.

Mai se volteó para aguantar las ganas de reír, con lo que la otra enrojeció de ira y le golpeó la nariz. Aunque la Son se viera muy decidida, su amiga sabía que ese estilo no era el suyo y tarde o temprano se cansaría de ello. Pero sería divertido ver las tonterías que hacía su amiga y ella estaría en primera fila para disfrutar del show.

 _Fin del capítulo segundo_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Bueno, me tardé un poco en subir este capítulo pero tengo bastantes asuntos que atender y además mi estado de ánimo no ha sido de gran ayuda._**

 **celestia carito:** _Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, de verdad, Muchas gracias por el apoyo. :D_

 **atal15:** _Siento que te haya parecido todavía un poco aburrido, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado._

 **Videl Uchiha:** _Sì, efectivamente soy yo quien también escribe en Fanfic Es y próximamente estaré subiendo al historia en wattpad. :D Gracias por tus palabras._

 **Carmen:** _¡Hola! No, no he recibido comentarios negativos (lo juro, jamás he recibido ese tipo de review). Mi historia se vio afectada en el sentido de que ya tenía una trma establecida, sin embargo, la cambié drásticamente pues la original me pareció mucho muy sangrienta y no quería eso para esta historia. Consideré que debía mantener las cosas más ligeras. No sé si me explico. Gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo. Sé que la trama es conocida pero me agradó la idea de hacer un fanfic así, ja, ja, ja, quería hacer algo un poco más arriesgado y cliché._

 **"Guest" y Bren Calderón:** _Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra que a las dos les agrade cómo está avanzando._

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, nos vemos pronto! :D_**


	4. Capítulo tercero

**Lecciones de amor**

…

 **Capítulo tercero**

…

 **Plan "Chica Buena" Fase Uno: Inocencia, amnesia y buenos modales**

…

Mai había conseguido que Pan desistiera de usar una cinta de colores en el cabello, porque sabía que actuar de esa manera desconcertaría demasiado a la gente alrededor y levantaría sospechas, y eso era lo que menos querían en ese instante. Bajaron del auto y caminaron como siempre hacia la entrada del colegio, con la única variante de que la chica Son esbozaba una sonrisa, ya no cínica ni burlona, sino sincera y cálida. Cabe decir que los estudiantes la miraban de manera extraña, e incluso podría decirse que algunos parecían realmente asustados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mai.

—Oye, Pan, creo que debes dejar de hacer eso —susurró a su amiga, sin apartar la vista del camino.

—No, Mai, eso arruinaría el plan.

¡Oh, claro! Ese plan, "Chica Buena". Éste era un plan de contingencia y emergencia, creado por ambas chicas con la finalidad de poder escapar y pasar desapercibidas en caso de que sus peleas y salidas nocturnas se salieran de control y sus problemas fueran muy grandes. En la primera fase, debían asegurarse de alejarse de los círculos que frecuentaban y donde alguien pudiese reconocerlas, eso quería decir: no más peleas ni paseos nocturnos por los callejones que eran usuales para ambas. También debían negar todos los cargos, es decir, si alguien "creía reconocerlas", ellas lo negarían rotundamente haciendo uso de sus increíbles habilidades al momento de mentir, deshaciéndose del problema y del molesto delator. Y por último paso para esta fase, sacar y desempolvar los buenos modales que habían adquirido en la estricta educación familiar, o sea, que nada de malas palabras ni faltas a los mayores. Mantendrían un perfil bajo y se portarían lo mejor posible.

Aunque para Mai era un desperdicio tener que utilizar el plan de emergencia solamente para que Pan pudiese obtener una sucia venganza.

La chica Son estaba emocionada, a pesar de tener que renunciar a su vida tan de repente, sabía que, con ella a cargo, las cosas marcharían más que bien. Además, a ninguna les sería difícil sobrellevar ese cambio, pues después de todo, eran dos chicas sobresalientes.

—En serio, Pan, creo que sería mejor que dejases de sonreír, empiezan a murmurar —insistió Mai, jalando un poco su manga del uniforme.

—Está bien, está bien, pero deja de molestar —farfulló la morena—. Y ahora, vamos a los sanitarios, necesitamos hacer algo más.

Su amiga, más de mala gana, la siguió hasta los sanitarios, donde Pan cerró la puerta principal y la miró con fijeza, poniendo algo nerviosa a su acompañante. La perplejidad en su rostro se hizo presente cuando la joven Son se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la cabeza.

—Dame un poco de tu perfume —murmuró, totalmente avergonzada.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te dije, quiero un poco de tu perfume —dijo ella, voleando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien —respondió Mai, buscando en su bolso su fragancia de flores—, aunque no sé para qué lo quieres —murmuró, rociando levemente a la morena.

—Debo mantener una buena imagen. Además, no sería justo que yo quedara como una chica poco femenina, ya que ahora no hay razón para no tener un poco de cuidado con mi imagen —refunfuñó, arreglando su cabello frente al espejo.

Según como veía las cosas Pan, hacer funcionar la primera fase de su plan maestro no era algo fácil, ya que deber cuidar absolutamente cada aspecto de su vida era fatigoso. ¿Acaso era esa la vida que llevaba una adolescente normal de su edad? Si era así, esas mujeres no sabían aprovechar la vida. Mientras alaciaba su negra cabellera, recordó de súbito algo que tenían que hacer después de clases y no era algo que le gustara en absoluto. Soltó un suspiro cansado y miró a Mai con pesar.

—¿Qué te sucede? Parece que han dado una mala noticia.

—Marron —murmuró la Son agachando la cabeza y frotando su nuca.

—¿Qué hay con ella, se murió?

—No, no, nada de eso. Pero acabo de recordar que es necesario que nosotras… que nosotras —se interrumpía a propósito pues le era difícil decir esas palabras.

Mai le dio un ligero pellizco y le obligo a explicarse, dándole una mirada de mafioso. La joven hizo una mueca de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya sabes que, al llevar a cabo este plan, debemos mantener un perfil bajo, lo que implica que debemos resolver todos los asuntos anteriores a nuestro cambio de actitud. Y eso, querida compañera, quiere decir que debemos disculparnos con la rubia —explicó con pesar.

La otra rodó los ojos y volvió a pellizcar a Pan.

—No es el fin del mundo si nos disculpamos, ¿verdad? No es tan difícil mirarla a los ojos y decirle perdón de manera sincera. Quién sabe, puede que en un futuro ella nos pueda ser de gran ayuda —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y mirando fijo a la otra.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros, Son Pan! Si no quieres que te quite tu puesto, entonces debes demostrarme que eres una persona con agallas y que no dejarás que nada te intimide. Si lo que quieres es seguir siendo el número uno, entonces ¡demuéstrame que tú eres el número uno! —le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza —. De verdad, no lo hagas difícil y me dejes todo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, yo te seguiré hasta el final —le aseguró con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

—Claro, aunque sé que mi estrés llegará a puntos críticos, porque si alguien dice algo estúpido, no podré aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara —Mai solamente se rio fuerte.

—Confío en ti, Pan, ahora vamos, o llegaremos tarde a clases.

"¡Maldición! Había olvidado que debo entrar a todas las clases" pensó la morena al recorrer los pasillos con paso rápido.

Sin embargo, tanto ella como Mai estaban dispuestas a llevar a cabo eso y no lo dejarían por nada del mundo, ni siquiera si un alien llegara y amenazara con destruir al Tierra. Determinación era su segundo nombre.

Pero la determinación puede verse aplastada por complicadas fórmulas matemáticas, o frases en un formulario que te piden que encuentres la ecuación matemática para encontrar la pendiente de una recta, además de los productos notables y demás jerga matemática que para cerebros promedio resulta una tortura. Ambas morenas pasaron la clase de álgebra mordiendo sus lápices, jugando con su cabello, mordiendo sus labios inferiores al no entender siquiera de qué les estaba hablando el profesor. ¡Las desventajas de no entrar un mes a esa clase y tener tanto de qué arrepentirse!

Afortunadamente, sobrevivieron a tan amarga experiencia, pero a un precio muy alto, pues el maestro las reprendió, en privado, pero aun así la humillación era grande. El profesor se mostró comprensivo, aunque no debía hacerlo y les daría la oportunidad de entregar un proyecto final, consistente en un video hecho por ambas en que explicaran los temas tratados en el semestre. Su veredicto sería inapelable, es decir, no habría manera en que una vez entregado el video, quisieran hacer correcciones o quisieran cambiar su nota final. Era una gran oportunidad dado que no tenía la obligación de darles esa última oportunidad.

—Maldita sea, había olvidado lo problemático que puede ser entrar a las clases —se quejó Pan mientras cambiaba su uniforme por el de deportes —. Al menos el profesor Yamcha no es tan exigente.

—Y también tienes la nota máxima asegurada, ¿por qué sigues viniendo? —le cuestionó Mai, a lo que la otra solamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Justo cuando iban saliendo de los vestidores, Pan chocó contra alguien, y ese alguien soltó un gritito muy conocido para sus oídos: era Marron. Aún llevaba su uniforme regular, su cabellera dorada suelta se desparramaba por sus hombros y en sus ojos azules estaba marcado el desconcierto. La pobre rubia tembló de pies a cabeza al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica que hacía su estadía ahí imposible y desagradable en exceso. Se cubrió el rostro cuando la vio extender un brazo y se quedó quietecita, hecha prácticamente una bolita en espera del golpe que recibiría, pero que extrañamente nunca llegó.

Levantó el rostro y con sorpresa descubrió que la joven Son le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No sin un ligero temblor, aceptó el generoso gesto y se puso de pie, retrocediendo por instinto al estar totalmente erguida.

—L-lo lamento, es que yo… —trató de explicar, asustada y preparándose para correr si algo sucedía.

—Ya, ya, fue mi culpa, fui yo quien no se fijó, ¿estás bien? —preguntó impaciente la chica.

Marron asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Mai observaba divertida la escena frente a ella, esperando a ver el siguiente movimiento de Pan, ya que de una manera u otra tendría que disculparse.

—Bueno, deja de hacer eso, me avergüenzas —exclamó la morena al cabo de un rato, obligando a la rubia a incorporarse—. Yo, bueno, verás… Hace tiempo que estoy molestándote y sé que no tengo excusas para ello y bla, bla, bla. Eso no es lo importante, lo que importa ahora es que estoy arrepentida y Mai también lo está, así que ¿crees que podrías perdonarnos? Prometemos que nunca volveremos a molestarte ni meternos contigo, ¿cierto, Mai? —La pelinegra asintió con seriedad—. ¿Qué dices, Marron?

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya que nunca imaginó que tales palabras salieran de boca de esa chica, por lo que no estaba muy segura de creerle o no, pero como creía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, asintió con seguridad y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien, las perdono. Y si no les molesta, ¿les gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo después de las clases? —inquirió con timidez.

Ambas morenas se miraron entre sí y Pan hizo una mueca de fastidio. Estaba bien, sí, se había disculpado, ¿pero necesariamente debía acudir a esa cita? La seriedad que mostró Mai en su rostro lo dijo todo: no sólo debía aceptar, sino que estaba terminantemente obligada a acudir, porque las consecuencias serían dolorosas y desastrosas para ella.

—Está bien, nos veremos en la salida —respondió con una sonrisa la joven Son.

—Muy bien, las espero —dijo a modo de despedida la chica y se introdujo a los vestidores.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, Mai sujetó el hombro de su compañera y le susurró con dureza.

—Cualquiera diría que lo que acabas de hacer es lo más hipócrita del mundo, ¿te gustaría cooperar mucho más en esto? Después de todo, llevar a cabo este plan ha sido tu idea.

—No tienes por qué regañarme de esa manera, es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Así que deja de preocuparte y no me vayas a pellizcar, porque te aseguro que, si lo haces, te arrancaré todos los cabellos de tu linda cabeza y depilaré tus cejas, ¿ _capisci_? —amenazó como miembro de la _Cosa Nostra._

— _Capisco, signora_ —respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Hete aquí que el destino quisiera que, terminada la clase de deportes, las chicas se toparan inesperadamente con la mismísima directora Briefs. Mai, haciéndole todo tipo de muecas a Pan para que no se comportara como una idiota, le obligó a adelantarse y saludara con cortesía a la mujer de cabellera azul. La chica refunfuñó, pero su amiga le susurró las palabras mágicas "buenos modales".

—Directora Bulma, buenos días —exclamó con energía la joven Son, haciendo una reverencia en sumo educada.

Permaneciendo inclinada, esperó escuchar algo como "es muy amable de tu parte" o algo así de la boca de la mujer, sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un brusco jalón que la hizo trastabillar, además de una palma en su frente.

—¡Oh, por Kami, tienes fiebre! ¡Mai, ve rápido a la enfermería, di que llevo a una paciente de emergencia! ¡No, no hay tiempo, esto es demasiado grave! ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! Oh, Kami santo, ¿qué te ha hecho esta pobre chica para que la castigues así? —murmuraba con desesperación Bulma, mientras luchaba por marcar el número de emergencias en su celular y llevando a rastras a una pobre Pan, que estaba más que sorprendida.

Mai observaba estupefacta cómo la directora arrastraba el cuerpo paralizado de su compañera, ya que era lo único que podía hacer. No obstante, en un repentino momento de lucidez, Pan tomó el celular de la directora y se lo guardó entre la blusa del uniforme de deportes, observándola con reproche.

—¿Pan, estás bien? —cuestionó Bulma con preocupación.

—Estoy perfectamente, directora, aquí la pregunta sería si está usted bien.

—No comprendo, estás ardiendo, seguro que debes tener fiebre —apresuró a decir la mujer, haciendo el ademán de tocar su frente.

La chica dio un paso atrás y tomó el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

—Acabamos de salir de la clase del profesor Yamcha, es normal que tenga la temperatura elevada. Además, ¿qué tiene de raro que quiera saludarla hoy? —exclamó con frustración.

—Pues exactamente eso, que tú no me saludarías ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

—Me subestima, profesora.

Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre la adolescente y la adulta, ganando la primera por la sinceridad reflejada en su imperturbable faz. Derrotada, la directora soltó un largo suspiro y extendió la mano en señal de derrota.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, devuelve mi celular.

—Con mucho gusto.

La mujer de ojos azules le observó todavía con duda por largo rato, dentro del cual Mai se recuperó y se unió a la conversación. Bulma Briefs hizo una leve mueca y soltó algunas palabras entre dientes, para después poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de Pan y mirarla a los ojos.

—Videl me llamó anoche muy enojada pidiendo una explicación para que tú hubiese llegado tarde a casa. Yo pensé que te habías marchado y eso fue lo que le dije, así que creo que eso no fue lo correcto. Antes de dormir, fui a la habitación de Trunks y le pregunté si habías dicho por qué te ibas temprano, y él me respondió que él te había echado —dijo avergonzada y con pesar—. Así que te pido una disculpa por lo que te hizo mi hijo, espero que eso no afecte en nuestro trato.

Son Pan era una muchacha impulsiva, algo agresiva, malhablada e impaciente, por lo que supuso un esfuerzo titánico que reprendiera sus demonios internos y lograra contestar con la mayor cortesía posible.

—No se preocupe, sé que su hijo no tuvo un buen día, y creo también que en parte fue difícil para él tener que explicarme paso a paso temas que entiende a la perfección. Solamente me intriga una cosa, ¿por qué aceptó ser mi tutor? —inquirió con demoníaco interés.

Bulma suspiró.

—Él no aceptó, Pan, ser tu tutor es un castigo que le impuse por haber recibido una infracción de tránsito, además de que le confisqué su licencia de manejo y sus videojuegos por tres meses —explicó e breve.

Las morenas se miraron entre sí, en los ojos de Mai se reflejaba el entendimiento y la comprensión hacia su amiga, y en los ojos de Pan ardía el deseo de quemar y despellejar vivo a alguien. Ante de que ese alguien tomara forma tangible, Mai se despidió amablemente de la mujer y se llevó apresuradamente a los vestidores a Pan. Una vez dentro, se desató el infierno.

—¡Ese maldito cabrón hijo de mierda! Se estaba vengando conmigo por algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver CONMIGO necesariamente. Se estaba comportando como un imbécil niño mimado que obtiene todo lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. ¡¿Acaso tengo la maldita culpa de que sea un tarado estúpido que no puede cumplir unas tontas reglas de tránsito?! ¡Que vaya y joda a otra persona, porque mis problemas ya son demasiados! Ah, pero me las va a pagar y cuando lo haga, juro que clamará perdón de rodillas y yo no tendré el corazón tan blando para concedérselo. Lo haré picadillo, destrozaré su estúpido orgullo y lo haré bailar con un tutú por toda la escuela y se autoproclamará gallina por siempre. Sí, eso haré, ¡de mí nadie se burla! —gritó ella jalando con fuerza su uniforme y despojándose de él, para después meterse a las duchas y seguir murmurando cosas horribles que le haría al chico Briefs.

Mai esbozó una sonrisa. Conocía el corazón de su amiga y sabía que cumpliría sus amenazas, pero sería divertido que hacía mientras tanto, porque aún estaban en la fase uno del plan y todavía no estaban avanzando mucho con ello. De momento, haría todo lo posible por llevar a Pan a la cita con Marron esa tarde, pero una cuestión asaltó su mente. Si la rubia Marron era tan excelente alumna, hija de una mujer tan poderosa, siendo amable, cálida y noble, ¿por qué siempre iba sola a cualquier parte?

 **(…)**

—Pan, te dije que no era necesario que recogieras tu cabello —dijo la morena viendo el rostro de desagrado pintado en el rostro de la Son.

Ésta movió la mano, restándole importancia a tales palabras.

—Y yo te dije que no me volvieras a regañar —exclamó ella haciendo un puchero, robándole una risita a su amiga.

Había sido fácil convencer a la directora de que Pan llegaría a las tres a la corporación para seguir con sus tutorías. Aunque, claro, no le dijeron por qué exactamente Pan no podía ir con ella en ese momento. Luciendo desconfiada en un principio, pero confiando en la palabra de Mai, las despidió con una sonrisa y les deseó buena suerte.

—No sé por qué a ti te cree más que a mí —se quejó la morena con Mai.

—Porque tú eres la mente criminal y yo soy un simple peón que mueves a tu antojo —se burló.

Ninguna en su vida había ido a tomar un helado con otra chica en los últimos años. Desde que se habían conocido en la secundaria, el mundo se volvió pequeño y ellas lo hicieron su imperio, con sus propias reglas y normas, regidas sus acciones con la fuerza física y no con la mente. Nadie era rival para ellas y nadie les corregía debidamente. Las dos chicas crecieron sintiendo que el mundo estaba hecho para obedecerles, sin importar que, en el mundo real, ellas estuvieran rompiendo las reglas a cada momento. No obstante, poco a poco sus mentes fueron creando planes sumamente elaborados para seguir con sus hábitos, con lo cual adquirieron a su manera, valores como la lealtad y la solidaridad. Aunque el respeto lo usaban como papel higiénico.

Pronto las historias acerca de dos jovencitas que peleaban como si fueran diez, se extendió por los callejones y el bajo mundo del pandillerismo, alcanzando así el sobrenombre de "Ángeles del Apocalipsis", cosa que a ellas les venía bien y aceptaron con gusto. A pesar de su rudeza, lo que buscaban eran peleas interesantes, así que, si el rival era un debilucho, no le interesaba. Y ahora, salían del automóvil que las transportaba hacia el centro comercial, luciendo como dos alumnas respetables y responsables de la institución educativa más prestigiosa de la Ciudad del Oeste.

Adentrándose en aquel extenso lugar, iniciaron la búsqueda de la chica de rubios cabellos, a quien no estaban demasiado ansiosas de encontrar. Para la fortuna de Marron, desgracia de Pan, y desinterés de Mai, la joven estaba en una mesa algo apartada del resto cuando la encontraron. La chica saludó alegremente a ambas morenas y Mai saludó con una sonrisa, pero viendo que Pan no lo hacía, le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas, ganado una mirada asesina de su parte.

Cuando las tres hubieron tomado asiento, el silencio abrumador las envolvió.

—¡Qué bueno que pudieran venir! No estaba segura si mi mensaje les llegaría —dijo con timidez la chica rubia.

—Ah, claro, tu nota. Mai la encontró, generalmente no revisó mi bolso al salir de clases —explicó Pan vagamente.

—Ah —dijo Marron, jugando con nervios con sus dedos—. Y bueno, ¿qué hacen ustedes para divertirse? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Antes de que Pan dijera una barbaridad que asustara a la pobre chica, Mai tomó el mando de la situación.

—Nada en especial, a veces salimos por ahí, para pasear y hacer un poco de ejercicio —explicó con calma.

La Son pareció satisfecha, porque era una verdad encubierta sabiamente.

—¿Y tú qué haces para divertirte con tus amigas? —inquirió ella con profundo interés, obteniendo un largo silencio por respuesta.

—Lo siento —dijo de repente Marron—. Si me disculpan, debo ir al sanitario.

La vieron casi huir del lugar, dejándolas con grandes dudas.

—Como lo sospeché —dijo en tono meditabundo Mai—, esa chica no tiene amigas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Pan estirando los brazos.

—Evitó tu pregunta, huyó prácticamente. Es obvio que no quiere hablar del tema, además de que fue extraño que se mostrara tan feliz de que aceptáramos su invitación.

—Es decir que piensas que busca amistades desesperadamente, ¿no? Pues qué lástima por ella, está buscando en el lugar equivocado.

—Tienes razón, por el momento, no arruinemos su día feliz.

Ambas morenas sabían que no podrían aceptar la cercanía de Marron, pues la chica era demasiado normal para juntarse con jóvenes tan problemáticas como ellas.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta llegar a los quince minutos, haciendo que las chicas se desesperaran. Pan ya se había comido tres helados y Mai dos, por lo que estaban aburridas en extremo. La primera sugirió ir a buscar a la rubia y su compañera aceptó con presteza. Pagaron su cuenta y recorrieron el lugar hasta que dieron con los sanitarios de damas y lo que vieron las hizo soltar un suspiro de cansancio: ahí estaba Marron, arrinconada en una pared por cuatro sujetos altos y fornidos con pinta de peligrosos. La joven estaba sonriendo forzadamente y negaba con vehemencia. Uno de esos sujetos tomó un mechón de rubio cabello y lo olfateó descaradamente, haciendo que las chicas apretaran los puños y mandaran al diablo el plan.

Avanzando como el leopardo al avistar una gacela, así se encaminaron ambas pelinegras, con sigilo y sin perder de vista su objetivo.

—Oigan ustedes, cuarteto de estúpidos, dejen en paz a nuestra amiga —gritó Pan, haciendo que ellos la miraran con burla, barriéndoles con la mirada.

—Ah, miren, chicos, otro par de hermosuras —dijo el que momentos antes estaba con Marron—. Le decía a su amiga que conozco un buen lugar en donde podemos divertirnos todos juntos, pero no quiere ir, supongo que estando con sus dos amigas ya no se mostrará tan tímida —comentó acariciando con lentitud la mejilla de la rubia, que hizo una mueca de asco.

—Quítale tu asquerosa mano de encima o no respondo, cabrón —dijo en amenazante tono bajo la morena, con Mai detrás, cubriéndole la espalda ante cualquier eventualidad.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír y el supuesto líder las miró con mayor ahínco.

—Vaya, vaya, ya entiendo eso de "amigas", ¿así se les llama ahora a las relaciones amorosas entre chicas, pequeña perra? —acercóse a Pan, tendiendo su mano para tocar su rostro, y las jóvenes esperaban que hiciera su movimiento para partirle el brazo.

Justo cuando estaba a milímetros de tocarla, una mano desconocida detuvo el avance. Pan, molesta por la interrupción, volvió el rostro para encarar a su no deseado salvador, topándose con un par de ojos verdes pertenecientes a cierto chico rubio que impertinentemente les había desafiado hacia poco.

—Tranquilo, Braxton, no querrás terminar lesionado de por vida —dijo Fish con seriedad.

—¿Y tú qué demonios te entrometes, Fish? —espetó.

El rubio sonrió de manera macabra.

—Deberías agradecerme por salvarte de los _Ángeles del Apocalipsis_ —soltó sin más.

Los cuatro sujetos las miraron con intriga y las chicas recordaron lo que debían hacer en esos casos: negar los cargos.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? No sé quiénes sean esos "Ángeles", pero les aseguro que mi amiga es una experta en artes marciales y no dudaría en hacerles picadillo, pero como ahora es innecesario y ustedes son tan buenos amigos, mejor nos vamos —se abalanzó Pan hacia Marron y la arrastró hacia sí—. Ahora sí, cariño, vámonos de aquí, estos caballeros tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Y cual si fueran ninjas, desaparecieron, dejando boquiabiertos a los cinco hombres.

Jadeando llegaron al auto de Mai, del cual descendió el chofer y les abrió la puerta trasera. Había mucho qué explicar, pero dejaron las cosas como estaban, la rubia temblaba ligeramente y no las miraba al rostro, algo normal, supusieron por lo que le había ocurrido.

Hasta que…

—¿Qué es eso de "Ángeles del Apocalipsis"? —inquirió Marron con interés.

—Puta mierda —farfulló Pan antes de hundirse en el asiento trasero del auto.

 _Fin del capítulo tercero_


	5. Capìtulo cuarto

**Lecciones de amor**

…

 **Capítulo cuarto**

…

 **Palabras dulces, respuesta amarga**

…

Si de algo Son Pan podía jactarse, era de ser siempre sincera cuando la ocasión así lo requería, pero a veces la sinceridad se le antojaba demasiado difícil de revelar y aún más difícil le era afrontar las consecuencias de admitir sus faltas, Sin embargo, sabía que Marron no dejaría de insistir si no le daban las respuestas que estaba pidiendo y se dijo, ¿por qué no? La rubia era una chica sumamente dócil y que inspiraba confianza. Mas, hete aquí que el problema radicaba en que el peso de la verdad era grande y Pan no sabía si estaba dispuesta a responder por Marron en caso de que algo llegase a suceder, porque estaba segura que ahora que se les había visto con la chica, ésta oficialmente y ante los ojos de sus allegados, estaba de su lado.

¿Era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás y rehuir de su presencia y guardar en secreto la verdad a la joven a la cual atormentó durante tres años sin piedad ni causa alguna? La respuesta fue _sí._ Ella no era cobarde, si quería seguir con el plan y contar con una aliada más, valía la pena arriesgarse. Lo que la blonda hiciera después, era puramente su decisión.

—Nosotras somos los _Ángeles del Apocalipsis_ —dijo ya con un suspiro y mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Ni Mai ni Marron podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. La primera, porque pensó que Pan daría cualquier tipo de excusa para librarse del asunto y la otra, por el simple hecho de estar con dos personas que sabía eran fuertes, pero nunca imaginó que estuvieran implicadas en asuntos de pandillerismo... ¡y pensar que había salido con ellas con tanta naturalidad! Mas no se arrepentía, no señor, ellas la habían salvado y debía estar agradecida, además, ellas la habían llamado su amiga, ¿no?

—Gracias —musitó Marron con una sonrisa.

Si bien las dos morenas estaban conscientes de que en el mundo existían personas dulces y tiernas y que todo lo ven color de rosa y escupen arcoíris cada vez que abren la boca, nunca llegaron a pensar que estarían en presencia de uno de esos exóticos seres. ¡Demonios, la chica debía estar loca por no sentir un poco de pánico por la revelación!

—¿Estás bien con eso? —preguntó Mai, levemente preocupada—. Acabamos de decirte que somos peligrosas… A esos chicos pudimos darles una buena paliza y salir inmediatamente de ahí sin siquiera preocuparnos por ti, y aun así nos das la gracias, ¿no crees que es raro?

—Pues no, porque ustedes a pesar de que pudieron abandonarme, no lo hicieron; a pesar de que pudieron irse sin siquiera preocuparse por dónde estaba, me buscaron. No pienso que golpear a la gente solamente por mantener el dominio sobre una zona algo socialmente debido —Pan exhaló ruidosamente al escuchar eso—, pero me ayudaron y se los agradezco, aunque no entiendo por qué lo hacen —comentó, confundida.

—¿Por qué buscábamos peleas? —cuestionó Pan.

La rubia asintió débilmente.

—Nos gusta la adrenalina, el poder, saber que nadie puede con nosotras y que nos temen tanto como nos respetan —respondió Mai cuando pan se lo indicó mediante un gesto de su mano,

—O mejor dicho, _eso era lo que nos gustaba hacer._ Ahora ya no. Decidimos que debemos seguir un nuevo rumbo, es por eso que nos hemos disculpado contigo y que hemos prometido no volver a incurrir en esas… _faltas sociales._ Por eso también huimos, porque queremos alejarnos de esa vida. No formamos parte de un grupo más grande, pues sabemos que si lo hacíamos, no podríamos haber salido de allí con facilidad. Las dos siempre actuábamos solas, sin ayuda de nadie por el simple hecho de que no necesitábamos ayuda, ¿comprendes? —la rubia asintió—. Necesitamos cambiar, Marron, es necesario cambiar.

Mai miró a Pan con curiosidad. No había escuchado un tono tan serio en ella antes, así que no sabía si sonreír porque su compañera estaba tomando las cosas con más madurez de la que pensaba, o llevar una mano a su frente para comprobar que no estuviese enferma. Optó por reconocer su explicación y darle una leve inclinación de cabeza para que ella supiera que aprobaba lo dicho. Y Pan sonrió, pero no por mucho tiempo cuando reconoció el camino por el que el auto se había desviado.

Al notar la cara de desgano de la morena, Marron se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de ello. Mai le explicó en términos muy generales que Pan debía ir a la casa de su tutor, y que a pesar de conocerse desde hacía un día, ambos sentían natural por el otro y antes de que pudiera decir más, se encontraban ya a las puertas de Capsule Corp.

—No puede ser —murmuró la rubia, sin dejar de mirar la construcción en forma de cúpula.

—Pues no pienses eso —replicó Pan—. Trunks Brief es un monstruo y le odio —dijo antes de bajar del auto y azotar la portezuela, para después mirar por la ventanilla a ambas chicas—. A pesar de que no sé la razón por la que fuiste su novia, sí que tengo teorías de porqué lo dejaste.

La rubia ni se inmutó. Tampoco negó que ella fuera quien dejase botado al chico, por lo que la morena sonrió para sus adentros. Con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza, Mai ordenó al chofer que avanzara, dejando a la joven Son para que pudiera hacer frente a su némesis, cosa que su compañera lamentó mucho porque hubiera pagado una fortuna por ver las locuras de su amiga. No obstante, era imposible hacerlo. Ignorando un momento la escrutadora mirada de la joven blonda, dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y a su gran imaginación. Intuía que ese segundo encuentro no sería igual de pacífico que el primero y que, además, Pan le mostraría que ella no era una muñeca de porcelana, sino una mujercita bastante gruñona y fuerte. La cuestión era, ¿cómo se lo tomaría él?

Se permitió una risotada y preguntó a su acompañante qué era lo que sucedía. Marron, indecisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, le hizo una pregunta que borró todo rastro de alegría en ella.

—¿Cómo saben que Trunks fue mi novio?

—

"Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala, Pan. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tú eres fuerte. Tú eres inteligente y sabes que no puedes actuar agresiva ante él; hacerle creer que tiene el control de ti es lo que debe creer, y por nada del mundo debemos insultarlo, no. Sin insultos y con una sonrisa se llega a acuerdos pacíficos. Queremos ser gentiles, sí. No. No vamos a arañarle la cara en cuanto lo veamos. Una reverencia con respeto cuando le saludemos es lo que debemos hacer para que él vea que nos hemos sometido… _aparentemente, muajajaja_ **",** pensaba Pan mientras esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la residencia Brief.

Tocó nuevamente el timbre y esperó. Esperó aun cuando pasaron diez minutos y nadie abría la puerta. Llegando a un punto en que su rostro se tornaba de color escarlata de pura rabia, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por el esfuerzo, tensando la mandíbula hasta que su expresión se volvió agresiva. Y si alguien se hubiese atrevido a tocarle el hombro con el afán de hacerle algún comentario, por más inocente que este hubiese sido, podrían tener certeza que la chica no habría dudado en descargar su frustración contra aquel, rompiéndole el brazo sin miramientos.

No obstante, y eso es algo que se le debe reconocer a ella, inició con el razonamiento anterior, inhalando y exhalando, relajando los músculos y tratando de pensar en lo hermosos que serían los frutos de tal esfuerzo. Porque todavía se quería vengar del chico de cabello lila, ahora más que nunca por hacerla esperar como una idiota, y se compadeció mucho de la rubia Marron, más por haber tenido las agallas para relacionarse con tal engendro que por todas las maldades que ella y Mai le habían infringido en esos años.

Hasta que la puerta empezó a abrirse, ella alejó todos esos pensamientos y se enfocó en parecer amable, aunque no lo pudo hacer al ver el estado de Trunks al abrirle. Éste, asomándose con el ceño fruncido, apenas cubierto con una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura, con pequeñas gotitas de agua escurriendo por su piel bronceada, entre cada músculo perfectamente esculpido, el cabello húmedo y con alguno mechones del mismo pegándose a su rostro... Así era como el chico le abrió la puerta, malhumorado y nada presentable, pues lo que para otras sería el objeto de deseo, para ella no era más que una muestra de lo mucho que ese sujeto la despreciaba.

Aunque él estuviera medio desnudo, en la puerta de su casa, mirándola con una fijeza que a otras haría sonrojar, para la joven Son no era nada que pudiese despertar ningún tipo de sensación o anhelo cercano al deseo o la lujuria. Pero vaya que sí despertaba la rabia y frustración con facilidad, volviéndola un ser irracional y violento.

—¡Pero qué molesta eres! **—** exclamó al cabo de unos segundos, afianzando el nudo en la toalla **—.** ¿No dirás nada? ¿Te gusta lo que ves o quieres ver más? **—** inquirió con sarcasmo ante el silencio de la chica.

—No, no quiero ver más, con la vista que tengo es suficiente —respondió ella con calma, haciendo luego a un lado a Trunks para poder ingresar en la casa.

Él estaba sorprendido por la total frialdad con que Pan había desviado su ataque verbal. Esperaba que se sonrojara como cualquier virgen inocente lo habría hecho por su actitud desvergonzada, pero no, la morena lo había evitado con maestría y no la culpaba. Ella no le agradaba y estaba comprobado que no era diferente en su caso. No sin un toque de irritación, cerró la puerta y le siguió los pasos a la joven, quien ya se había dirigido hasta su pequeño salón de estudio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó él al verla sentarse cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

Pan sonrió de manera extraña, producto de su intento de ocultar la carcajada que estaba por soltar, pero evitando también que fuera una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas y desafiantes que acostumbraba a mostrar. Lo detalló minuciosamente: sus facciones, las pequeñas muecas que hacía, las líneas duras que se hacían espacio entre sus cejas, la manera en que el labio le temblaba ligeramente por la ira, además del fuego que sus ojos irradiaban por la misma emoción. Quiso reírse, ya no de la situación, sino de él, burlarse en su cara por mostrarse tan patético con ella. Pues bien, si quería una respuesta, la obtendría con gusto.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues vengo por mis tutorías, nada más, aparte de que ayer se quedaron algunas de mis cosas aquí, así que… ¡dámelas! —demandó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y encarando con valor al Brief.

Si bien él era mucho más alto que ella —la nariz de Pan llegaba a las clavículas del chico—, usó el mismo tipo de tono que usaba para amedrentar a las otras bandas cada vez que surgía la amenaza de un enfrentamiento. No obstante, la joven Son pasó por alto que en las venas de Trunks corría sangre del mismo tipo que el de ella: sangre guerrera. De tal forma que el joven no dudó en inclinar la cabeza para quedar frente a frente y mirarla con su más terrible cara de odio, de ese que hace que la vista se vuelva roja y nubla el entendimiento.

Sin esperar mucho, la tomó del hombro y le hizo retroceder con un empujón, ni leve ni demasiado fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para mostrarle que con él nadie se iba con juegos. Y Trunks cometió el mismo error que Pan, pues pensó que eso sería suficiente para detener las agresiones y dar paso a las palabras; la morena no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el gesto, un poco más fuerte que el suyo. Así empezaron un ciclo que se extendió por varios minutos, en los cuales se midieron las fuerzas y voluntades, quizás no de la manera más madura que se esperaría, pero al fin y al cabo era un choque de opiniones.

—¿En dónde están mis cosas? —reclamó la chica de nuevo, evitando por poco el puñetazo que recibiría en el hombro.

—¡No te lo diré! —gritó él, retrocediendo unos cuantos centímetros para esquivar una patada que le lanzó la morena.

—No lo repetiré —amenazó ella, posicionándose a un lado del librero—. ¿Dónde. Están. Mis. Cosas? —inquirió pausadamente, levantando una pierna y apoyándola contra la madera.

Ante tal gesto, Trunks se cruzó de brazos y le dio una sonrisa socarrona, sin tener cuidado de la toalla, que se había aflojado un poco.

—No. Me. Asustas —respondió con sorna.

Pan frunció los labios y, sin esperar una nueva réplica, dio una potente patada en contra del librero, que, a causa de estar clavado a la pared, resistió con no mucha facilidad el embate. La joven Son, siendo una experta en la medición de su propia fuerza, tomó nuevo impulso, afianzando el control de su centro de equilibrio en la pierna derecha y elevando la izquierda, dispuesta a dar otra patada. Un nuevo golpe, y el mueble se tambaleó, haciendo un sonido sordo al empezar a desestabilizarse. Otro golpe. El librero se inclinó hacia adelante, crujiendo la madera con una nueva patada. Otro golpe y la parte golpeada no resistió mucho, quebrándose y lanzando astillas.

Trunks miraba incrédulo lo que la joven hacía con tanta furia, abriéndolos ojos cuando el mueble no aguantó los ataques y calló ruidosamente al suelo, dejando en la pared rallones y surcos que costaría mucho trabajo —y dinero— reparar, además de que aquel librero tenía un alto valor monetario y sobre todo, emocional, pues había sido un regalo de su abuelo a su madre cuando se graduó de la Universidad. Y él no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Y su madre lo asesinaría y le revocaría cualquier derecho sobre su licencia de manejo hasta que ella quisiera. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan fanfarrón, peo odiaba más a esa pequeña insolente.

¡Suficiente!, pensó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la joven sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tumbándola sobre la mesita y acorralándola con su propio peso. Sabiendo que estaba vulnerable, optó por posicionarse entre las piernas de la chica, separándolas con las suyas para evitar cualquier golpe en la entrepierna. la chica tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para quitárselo de encima, además de que podría jurar que diminutas lágrimas de frustración estaban acumulándose bajo sus ojos, pues se veía que estaba poco acostumbrada a la derrota.

Sus brazos estaban sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas y sabía que le hacía daño, pero era ella o era él quien debía ser sometido, así que no tenía opción. Sentir la cercanía de la chica le hizo sentirse poderoso; él era el domador que había puesto bajo su poder a la más peligrosa de las fieras. Un olor, dulzón y tremendamente femenino asaltó su nariz. Bajó la mirada hacia el cuello de la joven, para después acercar su nariz y aspirar fuertemente. Ante tal acto descarado, Pan se tensó y luchó más fuerte, y el chico no hizo más que aspirar otra vez, recorriendo con la nariz el cuello femenino, disfrutando la frustración de la chica de manera despiadada. Quizás eso se consideraría como acoso sexual, pero para él no había forma más efectiva de vencer a la joven en su propio juego; él no usaría la violencia física, pero usaría tácticas sucias para confundir a la joven.

—Suéltame…maldito —jadeó ella, usando su fuerza para separar sus muñecas apresadas contra la madera, girando frenéticamente para desestabilizar a su oponente, pero fue inútil.

—Tú empezaste, así que no te quejes —atacó él, usando más fuerza para mantenerla a raya—. Y si quieres saber dónde están tus malditas cosas, puedes ir al vertedero a las afueras de la ciudad, porque yo mismo me encargué de echar tu cartera y tu celular al triturador —canturreó, con una sonrisa ladina.

Si Pan estaba furiosa, escuchar eso fue lo peor que pudo escuchar. Su cara se tornó pálida en un segundo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que un gesto de dolor que Trunks no pudo comprender.

—Tiraste… mis cosas —susurró, con un hilo de voz.

La sensación de culpabilidad anidó en el pecho del chico, pero haciendo gala de su propia crueldad, sonrió con más amplitud y acercó su rostro hasta casi chocar su nariz con la de la morena.

—Sip —contestó.

Para sorpresa de Trunks, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la pálida mejilla de Pan, para después apartar su mirada de la suya y morderse el labio para reprimir un sollozo. La culpa pudo más y dejó de hacer tanta presión en sus muñecas, cosa que la joven aprovechó para alzar su caderas y rozar la toalla del chico —que de por sí ya estaba a punto de caer—, haciendo que él saltara por el roce de intimidades que inevitablemente se dio, además de que la toalla se resbaló de sus caderas y piernas, para caer al piso.

La morena siguió descaradamente el trayecto y una vez que la prenda hubo caído, esbozó una sonrisa burlona, acompañando de un "¡Oops!" de fingida inocencia. Trunks enrojeció de vergüenza y de ira, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el sonido de la puerta del salón —que convenientemente estaba cerrada momentos antes— los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo, topándose con el rostro pálido de indignación de Bulma, quien alternaba la mirada entre el desastre y la comprometedora escena, sin atreverse a hacer una conclusión precipitada. No obstante, en casos extremos la razón abandona los sentidos y se deja a la imaginación volar tan alto como pueda, por lo que Bulma pensó lo peor, aunque le doliera como madre y mujer: su hijo había tratado de abusar de Pan.

Sin esperar nada, se acercó a los dos jóvenes, que no se habían movido en todo el rato, recogió la toalla, la tendió hacia su hijo que se cubrió rápidamente, separándose de Pan.

—Afuera, Trunks —musitó, apretando la mandíbula.

—Pero, mamá…

—¡DIJE QUE AFUERA, MALDITA SEA! —gritó fuera de control.

El chico, sabiendo que había decepcionado a su madre de una manera terrible, no intentó desobedecer, lanzando una mirada con el ceño fruncido a la joven, quien aprovechó una pequeña distracción de la mujer de azules cabellos para mostrarle la lengua. Cabizbajo y sin poder vengarse o defenderse, salió de ahí, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Una vez que su hijo se hubo retirado, Bulma miró con pena y pesar a la joven. Observó sus muñecas enrojecidas y suspiró hondamente. Su Trunks lo había hecho, la había lastimado, y ella había tenido la culpa. Había entregado en bandeja de plata a una joven inocente, independientemente de cuan molesta pudiera ser. Ahora, debía afrontar lo que su hijo había hecho, pero le era difícil.

—Dime que mi Trunks no lo hizo, por favor —rogó con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

Pan, al ver esa imagen angustiada, recordó la mirada de su madre cada vez que ella hacía hecho algo malo. Y le dolió, porque no pudo decir nada, aun a sabiendas de que su silencio podría malinterpretarse. Bulma asintió con pesar y sacó su celular, pidiendo un taxi para la joven y colgando derrotada, herida, después.

—Quédate aquí hasta que escuches el taxi llegar, ¿de acuerdo? Yo debo arreglar este asunto —le sonrió con tristeza, agregando en voz baja mientras salía—: perdóname.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, fue para empezar a reír frenéticamente, sin parar. Podría considerarse cruel y despiadado, pero el hecho de haber derrotado al chico antes de que siquiera llevara el plan "Chica Buena" a la siguiente fase, era todo un logro para ella, algo que debía ser celebrado sin reservas.

El sonido del motor de un auto la hizo brincotear de emoción. Tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido posible de esa casa. Si las cosas salían como pensaba, no volvería a ese lugar nunca más y la directora estaría tan avergonzada, que no le insistiría más. Y podría volver, junto con Mai a hacer de las suyas en algún sucio callejón. ¡Y quién sabe!, tal vez podrían incluir a Marron en sus aventuras, llevarla al lado oscuro. Así ya no serían dos los _Ángeles del Apocalipsis_ , sino tres.

Y con una sonrisa imborrable se acomodó en el asiento trasero del taxi, sin importarle que detrás había dejado a una madre que ya no podría confiar en su propio hijo, ese que vio nacer y crecer, y a un chico que ya planeaba lo peor para la chica que ya empezaba a odiar con toda su alma.

 _Fin del capítulo cuarto_


End file.
